BJ's Unova Pokémon Adventures Part 1: A New Friend Arrives
After taking a Train trip to the Region of Unova, BJ decides to venture the town, and runs into other trainers Beth, Tirsten, and Cilava. And the three friends help out BJ by showing him around the town, and end up becoming the young pup's friend, and their Pokémon. For BJ he has a Lapras, Beth has a Snivy, Tirsten has a Cranidos, and Cilava has a Oshawott. However with every set of heroes there is a rival to all, and his name is Barry, and he stands alongside his Pokémon Shellos. What events will happen in this new town, with new friends, and a brand new rival. BJ Beth Tirsten Cilava Different Pokémon The story begins at the Unova train station with the sliding doors of the train opening up, and a young pup walking out of them alongside his partner Lapras the Ice and Water type Pokémon, and as the doors slid slowly close behind him he looked around the area. BJ: Well I guess is our stop girl, but I wonder why the professor picked here for us to explore I mean not much has happened lately. The young trainer pup said to the Pokémon that sat next to him. Lapras: M-Maybe today will be different trainer. The Ice and Water type Pokémon responded back to the young male pup as she stared at the snacks the young boy pulled out of his backpack. Lapras: At least we packed enough things for the trip right? The young boy’s Pokémon asked him as she sat on the bench next to him as he pulled out his bag of Pokésnacks that she loves so much BJ: You know that Professor would give me everything we need The young pup answered as he put the Pokésnack in his paws as his Pokémon lowered her head and ate the treat that helped her regain her energy and health, but then things got really interesting as the Water type Pokémon Oshawott came running by and began to look at BJ and Lapras. BJ: Hey it’s an Oshawott! I wonder what he’s doing here all alone? The young pup cried out Oshawott: Osha the small Sea Otter Pokémon said as he just stared at the Pokémon and her trainer and then a medium sized Beagle and came up towards them. ???: Oh hello there! Are you new here? The Beagle asked the Mixed breed BJ: Yeah! I just got off the train from the Kanto region! The young mixed breed barked out. The Beagle then looked at the young mixed breed with a bit confused. ???: The Kanto Region? Isn’t that a far trip for a young pup like you? The Beagle asked playing with Oshawott’s Pokéball. BJ: Well yeah I am, but I love to explore! I find all the regions I visit more interesting than the other! The mixed breed said while wagging his tail ???: Ah, well that’s nice to know! The Beagle girl said smiling BJ: Yeah it is! The mixed breed said wagging his tail. ???: So what’s your name guy? The Beagle asked the smiling at the Mixed breed BJ: I’m BJ! The Mixed Breed answered Cilava: That’s a nice name! I’m Cilava! The Beagle girl barked back at him smiling BJ: Nice to met you Cilava! Think you can show me around? Cilava: Sure! But care to met someone first? BJ: Sure! But first this is Lapras! Lapras: Hello Cilava! Cilava: Nice to met you Lapras! Cilava said as her Oshawott stood next to her. Oshawott: Osha Oshawott said Cilava: And this little girl is Oshawott Lapras: Nice to met you Oshawott! Lapras answered for BJ. Oshawott: Osha Oshawott answered back Cilava: So let’s go! I have some friends waiting for me! Cilava said with delight BJ: Okay! And with that BJ, Cilava, Lapras, and Oshawott all walked into town. Work In Progress Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Pokemon Category:Second generation Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes